This invention relates to the use of a certain pigment as an additive in plastics materials, in particular as an additive in plastics material used as packaging in the food industry.
Pigments according to formula 
wherein R is chloro or methyl and Me++ is strontium or calcium are known. They are yellow pigments and can be used as colourants in, for example certain plastics materials.
In particular, the calcium salt has been found to have a solubility in water of the order of 60 ppm. The low solubility of this compound in water is of practical importance in the field of dyeing synthetic fibres where wash fastness is an important requirement.
However, whereas a solubility of 60 ppm can be tolerated in the field of treating synthetic fibres, the contamination by coloured materials even at only a very low level is unacceptable when the contamination is of food products. It follows that the calcium salt is too soluble for application as a colourant in plastics packaging material where said packaging material is intended to come into intimate contact with aqueous media containing or consisting of foodstuffs.
There remains a need to provide a yellow pigment for colouring food packaging material with good light-fastness properties and which does not get extracted by liquid or water-containing foodstuff even after prolonged and intimate contact with said foodstuff.
Surprisingly we have now found that the strontium salt of the pigment of formula (I) exhibits a very low solubility in aqueous media which permits its use as a colourant for food packaging material which food packaging material is intended to come into prolonged and intimate contact with liquid and water-containing foodstuffs.
Accordingly the invention provides in one of its aspects the use of a pigment of the formula (I) 
wherein R is chloro or methyl, preferably methyl
as a colourant in plastics packaging material which material is intended to come into prolonged and intimate contact with liquid or water-containing foodstuffs.
The strontium salt of the pigment can be formed by coupling the diazotised amine of the formula (II) 
wherein R is as defined above
with a compound of the formula (III) 
and converting the product so formed into the strontium salt.
The coupling reaction may be carried out by adding a solution or suspension of the diazonium salt dropwise to a heated aqueous mixture of the coupling component (III) which is dissolved by means of addition of alkali whilst keeping the reaction mixture at a slightly acidic pH, e.g. 6.0 to 6.5.
The pigment so formed is laked by adding to it a preferably water-soluble strontium salt, for example in the form of an aqueous solution and preferably heating the mixture to a slightly elevated temperature of 50 to 100xc2x0 C.
The pigment of formula I may be obtained in a particularly soft-grained form by conducting the laking process in the presence of a surfactant, in particular a non-ionic or a cation-active surfactant. As surfactants there may be mentioned fatty amines having 8 to 18 carbon atoms, that is octyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, dodecyl, tridecyl, tetradecyl, pentadecyl, hexadecyl, heptadecyl and octadecyl amines or oleylamine, coconut fatty amine, and tallow amine, in particular straight chain amines listed herein-above. Furthermore, base-substituted derivatives of fatty amines, for example coconut fatty propylenediamine and in particular tallow fatty propylenediamine are useful.
The pigment of formula (I) is a valuable yellow pigment which exhibits good heat and light stability. Its exceptionally low solubility in aqueous media, i.e. in the order of 10 to 20 ppm makes it eminently suitable as a colourant in plastics materials intended to form packaging material for foodstuffs and in printing inks for use in coating packaging material, e.g. tin cans. The pigment shows a particularly reduced tendency to rub off or migrate from or be extracted from those plastics materials selected from polyethylene, polypropylene, PVC, polystyrene, ABS and polycarbonate.
The tendency for the pigment to migrate, be extracted or rub-off from a given plastics packaging material is also dependent on the concentration of the pigment in the plastics mass. It has been found that there is a particularly low tendency to migrate, be extracted or rub-off plastics packaging material when the concentration of the pigment is in the range of 0.01 to 2 g per 100 g of plastics material, preferably 0 to 1 g per 100 g of plastics material.
A further factor affecting the extraction of the pigment from a plastic mass is the dispersibility of the pigment in the plastics material, i.e. the tendency of the material, to wet the pigment.
There now follows series of examples which serve to demonstrate the invention.